Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: Agent Zuri
center|700px Agent Zuri, den wir euch diesen Monat vorstellen, zeichnet sich besonders, aber nicht nur durch seine technischen Fertigkeiten aus. Von diesen profitieren auch nicht nur die Communitys, die ihn zum Admin gemacht haben, sondern er hilft auch anderen mit Rat und Tat (und angepassten Scripts) aus, wo er kann. Noch dazu ist er schon an die sechs Jahre auf FANDOM aktiv, was diesen Beitrag mehr als überfällig macht! ;Was möchtest du uns denn von dir erzählen? Ehrlich gesagt hasse ich es, diese Frage zu beantworten, genauso wie auf Knopfdruck irgendwelche Mikrofontests zu machen, wo ich dann "einfach was sagen" soll, weil ich dann nie weiß, was (aber das ist ja auch eine Info über mich :D). Also gehe ich einfach zur nächsten Frage über. (''Hinweis: Wer doch noch ein paar persönliche Details über Agent Zuri erfahren möchte, sollte noch in die Kommentare schauen!) ;Wie bist du auf FANDOM gelandet und warum hast du dich entschieden, aktives Mitglied zu werden? Wie viele andere auch kannte ich zunächst Wikipedia und dann Jedipedia, bevor diese sich aufgespalten hat (''Einwurf von Mira Laime: Das andere Wiki, das aus der Spaltung hervorgegangen ist, ist unsere Jedipedia auf FANDOM). Bei beiden hatte ich einen Account, aber die Löschkriterien fand ich immer zu streng und die damit verbundene Vorgehensweise zu harsch und undemokratisch, sodass es schwierig war, sich als Neuling in dieses System einzufügen. Irgendwann kam ich in das Fringe Wiki als die Serie noch lief, erstellte einen Account und machte einige Bearbeitungen, als ich feststellte, dass der Armin kaum noch aktiv war. Ich schrieb ihn an und bekam Adminrechte. Gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Benutzern gestaltete ich das Wiki mehrmals um und räumte Artikel auf, bzw. erstellte neue. Einige Zeit später traf ich auf Harry granger im »Harry Potter«-Lexikon, wo ich technisch aushelfen konnte. Zu der Zeit hatte sich ein Benutzer für einen Adminposten beworben, der glaubte, alles in Harry Potter sei real. Da er sich da nicht von abbringen ließ und er mit uns deshalb unmöglich umging, stimmte keiner von uns für ihn. Danach fragte die Community mich, ob ich das stattdessen machen wollte. Da ein zweiter Admin einer Community durch Arbeitsteilung sehr hilfreich sein kann, stimmte ich zu. Heute ist das Wiki mein Hauptwiki und ich arbeite immer noch gerne mit ihr zusammen. ;Was steckt hinter deinem Benutzernamen? Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich mich im Fringe Wiki registrieren wollte (und eigentlich heute nicht weniger) unkreativ. Da Fringe eine Serie mit FBI-Agenten ist, hatte ich schon mal den ersten Teil des Namens. Der zweite Teil sollte kurz, wohlklingend und kaum benutzt sein. So kam ich auf "Zuri" und lasse heutzutage den ersten Teil gerne weg. Einmal hat sogar jemand einen Post in den Diskussionen mit "Hallo Herr Zuri" betitelt. Häufig kommt es auch dazu, dass mich Leute mit Zürich ansprechen (gesegnet sie die Autokorrektur!). Irgendwann fand ich dann im Internet den Zuri Allrounder. Mit dem hab ich aber nichts zu tun (Ehrenwort! :D). ;Womit verbringst du auf FANDOM die meiste Zeit? Das hängt ein bisschen davon ab, wozu ich Lust habe und welche Projekte in welchem Wiki gerade Priorität haben. Aber tendenziell verwende ich schon einen Großteil meiner Zeit bei FANDOM darauf, Scripte für einzelne Communitys oder für alle zu schreiben, die ich dann wie viele andere auch in der FOSL (FANDOM Open Source Library) veröffentliche. Ebenfalls gerne schreibe ich Blogbeiträge. Derzeit verbringe ich leider auch viel Zeit damit, Trollen hinterherzuarbeiten oder Diskussionsbenutzern zum x-ten Mal die Regeln zu erklären und mich zu fragen, wann sie diese endlich verinnerlicht haben. ;Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie es war, ganz neu bei FANDOM zu sein. Welche Tipps hast du für neue Benutzer? Hier kommt es darauf an, ob man als Benutzer anfängt oder gleich ein eigenes Wiki gründet. In beiden Fällen kann ich nur raten: Fragen kostet nichts und tut nicht weh. Im Englischen sagt man auch sehr treffend "We've all been there". Als Gründer ist es oft ganz angenehm, sich einen (technischen) Admin ins Boot zu holen, wenn man noch nicht so affin mit Wikicode, CSS, JavaScript oder der Gestaltung der Hauptseite ist. Jemand, der vielleicht auch bereits in anderen Wikis aktiv ist, der sich zwar im Hintergrund halten kann, wenn man will, der einem aber ab und zu Tipps und Rat geben kann. ;Du bist schon ziemlich lange sehr aktiv auf FANDOM. Inwiefern haben sich die Plattform und die Nutzer gewandelt seit du dabei bist? Wenn du es in der Hand hättest, eine Sache auf FANDOM zu ändern, was würdest du tun? Über die Jahre lernt man nicht nur die offensichtlichen Stärken einer Community oder FANDOM als Ganzes kennen, sondern natürlich auch die Schwächen. Und wenn man sich mit technischen Aspekten auseinandersetzt, fällt einem umso mehr auf. Ein Problem bei den Benutzern ist, dass durch die Diskussionen sehr viele junge und unerfahrene Benutzer zu FANDOM kommen. Hier sehe ich ein Versagen seitens der Eltern, die, bevor sie ihrem Kind die Nutzung eines Handys erlauben und/oder ihm eines geben, über die Funktionsweise des Internets aufklären sollten. Das würde uns Admins und Moderatoren sehr viel unnötige Arbeit und Diskussion ersparen und wir könnten unsere Zeit mit anderen anfallenden Aufgaben füllen. Im Wiki selbst haben sich die Benutzer kaum verändert. Ich muss sagen, früher wurde bei FANDOM mit Support-Tickets nach allem, was ich für Erfahrungen gemacht habe, gewissenhafter und wohlwollender umgegangen. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass der Support keine Tickets mehr beantwortet oder keine gemeldeten Fehler behebt, aber darüber hinaus wird weniger getan, um das Benutzererlebnis zu erhalten/verbessern. Früher wurden Feature-Requests entsprechend angenommen und ein großer Teil davon auch bearbeitet. Nun habe ich das Gefühl, es wird entweder ewig aufgeschoben oder gleich abgeblockt. Ich will eigentlich ungern Menschen vergleichen und weiß auch, dass es nicht am Support-Mitarbeiter allein liegt, aber als Andrea noch für uns zuständig war, gab sie uns das Gefühl, dass, selbst wenn sie zwischen den Stühlen steht, alles versuchte, um einen guten und akzeptablen Kompromiss für beide Seiten zu erreichen. Beispielsweise die Diskussionen wurden veröffentlicht als sie noch in einem gefühlten Stadium zwischen Alpha und Beta waren und wiesen zahlreiche Stellen auf, die für Benutzer eher schlecht waren. Davon wurden einige mittlerweile gefixt, aber andere, meist auch Kleinigkeiten, warten seit über einem Jahr(!) auf Verbesserung bzw. darauf, dass dieses Feature überhaupt implementiert wird (Suche u. a.). FANDOM Creator war eine fantastische Idee, die auch anfangs gut voranging, aber nun stagniert sie und wir werden hingehalten. (Anmerkung von Mira Laime: FANDOM Creator ist ein alternativer, anfängerfreundlicherer Editor in der Entwicklungsphase, den ihr zum Beispiel auf diesem Testwiki ausprobieren könnt) Es gab einen offenen Brief an FANDOM (unter anderem über die aufgezwungenen Banner zum Umbau der Portablen Infoboxen), in dem solche Missstände genannt und auf die Dringlichkeit von Änderungen verwiesen wurde. Leider hat FANDOM seitdem kaum etwas geändert. Auf meine Nachfrage hin hieß es, dass FANDOM sich neu organisiert habe und das Geld zusammenhalten wolle. Es scheint allerdings so, als wenn FANDOM erheblich langsamer arbeitet als noch vor einigen Jahren. FANDOM kann aber auch keine Hilfe von Freiwilligen annehmen, die den ganzen Prozess wieder beschleunigen würden, da das VolDev-Programm auch schon seit über einem Jahr(!) auf Umstrukturierung wartet und bis auf weiteres keine weiteren Mitglieder aufnimmt. Anders kann man aber kaum Codeänderungen an FANDOM absenden. In einigen englischen Communitys werden die Ticket-IDs an Nutzer herausgegeben, die einen dann erlauben, Codeänderungen einzusenden, aber nicht so in Deutschland. Diese ganze Diskussion dreht sich mittlerweile im Kreis, wir kommen zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis und ich bin in dem Punkt immer mehr enttäuscht von FANDOM. Kurzum: Ich würde gerne wieder das lebendige FANDOM von früher mit mehr Mitbestimmung, Entscheidungsfreiheit und Fortschritt haben, in dem man sich gut aufgehoben fühlt ;Was möchtest du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? Admins und Mods sind auch nur Menschen und sie schreiben Regeln im Normalfall nicht, um die Benutzer zu ärgern. Also haltet euch bitte an die Regeln einer Community. Wenn ihr meint, dass eine Regeln keinen Sinn ergibt oder anders wirkungsvoller wäre, schreibt einen Admin auf seiner Nachrichtenseite an. Oftmals hat man eine Sache nur aus einer anderen Sichtweise heraus betrachtet und man kann nun vernünftig darüber diskutieren. Anfeindungen führen auf beiden Seiten nur zu unnötigen Stress. Und auch wenn Admins und Mods mehr Rechte haben als normale Benutzer, sind sie dennoch nicht allmächtig. Manchmal gehen Dinge auch einfach nicht oder man muss sich damit an FANDOM wenden. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren